Cascade
by just-a-little-insane
Summary: Cascade is the new maid in the Malfoy Mansion, where things are less than perfect. Her dark secret is soon discovered, though, and may even be made public.
1. Chapter One

Okay, I must make this clear to all of you... THIS IS NOT MY WRITING!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer One: The following writing, the characters Cascade and Terrianna are not mine. They all belong to my cousin, Aryn, who, rather unfourtunalty, can't figure out the child blocks on her thingy, and can't get into She has set me, her cousin, Karina, to post this story. I DID NOT WRITE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just making that clear.**

**Disclaimer Two: Harry Potter does not belong to my cousin or I.**

Okay, now that that is taken care of, I must inform you that I will forward all reviews to her, so please review. This is her first Fanfic, and she wants top learn how to improve. Now, on with the story!!!!

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy left Pansy Parkinson's house feeling furious. _Who does she think she is! _He thought,_ The Queen of the World?_ He walked a few blocks before he came to his own mansion. He stormed up the long driveway and yanked the huge mahogany doors open. He sat against a wall in the hallway, wondering vaguely where his dad was. Not hat he cared. His dad had never been his best friend. It was pretty much the opposite.

Then he smelled something cooking in the kitchen. He thought that maybe his mother had come back and was baking something. _No, that's crazy. _A voice in his head said. _She wouldn't come back to this horrible place._ Still, he wondered who was cooking. He walked into the kitchen, and the first thing he noticed was that the radio was on for the first time in years. And it wasn't on the wizard's station either. Instead, country music was blaring from the speakers.

Then he saw her. She was bent over the stove pulling out some fresh baked oatmeal cookies with her back to Draco. She was tall with a strong build and light brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was singing along with the radio. Her voice was perfect for the song, soulful and clear.

"She was in the backyard, they say it was a little past nine,

When her prince pulled up, a white pickup truck.

Oh, her folks should of seen it commin' it was only just a matter of time,

Plenty old enough, and you can't stop love."

She sang, dancing to the music as she moved the cookies from the pan to the cooling rack.

"Excuse me," Draco said and the girl whipped around to face him.

"Oh, Master Malfoy, your home," She replied and curtsied. Draco noticed that her speaking voice was cold and dry, nothing like her singing voice.

"Who the heck are you?" Draco asked a little freaked-out by the fact that there was a strange girl in his house, making cookies and listening to muggle music.

"Oh, I'm a new maid here. Your father hired me today."

"Um, okay." Draco watched her mix up the batter for more cookies. "Why are you making cookies?"

"Because 1. There's nothing else to do, 2. I have feeling that you haven't had homemade cookies in a while, and 3. It's fun." She ticked the reasons off on her fingers as she said them. She added cinnamon to the mixture and looked up at Draco with dark, dark brown eyes.

"What do you mean there's nothing else to do? Both my room and dad's room are filthy!" Draco found the maid's confidence annoying. All of the other maids they'd had were very timid and loved the line "yes sir".

"I already cleaned your room and you dad doesn't want me in his room."

"Oh, he yelled at you."

"Yeah."

"Did he hit you?"

"Oh no. I can talk my way out of violence." The girl said with a self assured smile.

"You can?" Draco looked at her in amazement. "How?"

"I'm good at that sort of thing."

"I see." Draco looked into the maid's dark eyes. "Geez, your eyes are dark."

"I know," she replied. "You can barley see my pupils."

"Really?" He moved closer to her. Although she was tall, he was taller. She'd fit nicely under my arm, he thought, looking at the pretty girl that stood before him.

The girl meanwhile was thinking, _So this is the arrogant freak my friends have told me about. _

"Go ahead, look," she said, tilting her head upward. Draco cupped his hands around her face and gazed into her eyes. He looked for so long that the girl finally spoke up.

"Have you found them yet?"

"No, I keep getting lost," Draco said softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

The girl closed her eyes and backed away. "Master Malfoy, I think your getting the wrong idea about us. I am your maid; you are my master. There is nothing between us. Only air."

"Right. Sorry. I got a little carried away. What's your name?"

"Cascade."

"Interesting name," Draco said, plopping down on a chair. He wondered why his flirting technique wasn't working. It worked on every other girl in the universe!

" Thank you," Cascade replied, removing her apron. "Do you want one those?" she asked, gesturing to the cookies. Draco took one and bit into it. It was good, filled with spices, and chock full of chocolate chips.

"So why are you working here?" He asked Cascade, who pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"Well, I need the money. And I think you need me."

"Mmm." Cascade was proving to be an interesting girl. "Will you tell me about your home?"

"Sure. I live with my dad. He has a horrible disease, and he needs me to take care of him. But just recently, someone else came along to care for him, so I'll be able to go to Hogwarts!"

"Oh. What year will you be going into?"

"6th."

"Really?" Draco asked in amazement. Cascadae seemed much older than just 16. "Do you know what house your in?"

"Yes," said Cascade. She opened her mouth to say something else, but just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Cascade said and ran to the door. When she yanked them open, she faced a blond, thin woman with a warm smile. But when she saw Cascade, her smile vanished.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking frightened.

"Oh, I'm just a maid," Cascade reassured her.

"Is Lucius home?" The woman asked Cascade.

"No, I'm sorry, he's unavailable at the moment. Would you like me to tell him that you came by?"

"NO! He mustn't know I was here. What about Draco?"

"Yes, I can get him for you. DRACO!" Cascadae turned and called down the hall to the kitchen. "Would you like to come in and sit down?"

"No I can't stay long. Thank you for the offer though." Draco appeared at the door at that moment. He stared at the woman standing in front of him. "Mom?" He finally managed to croak out. The woman opened her arms and Draco practically dove into her arms. They both started to cry, and Draco said, "Your back!"

"No, I'm not. Coming back would be committing suicide." She held Draco at an arms length and smoothing the hair back from his forehead.

"Then take me with you. You can't just desert me here with him! We can live together wherever your living now."

"No, Draco. You'd be in to much danger. And you need to finish school."

Draco sat down on a step. Narcissa Malfoy sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Why'd you come back here anyway?" Draco asked, looking at his mother.

"Because I didn't get to say goodbye to you. And I wanted to tell you that I'm fine and I'm very happy with where I'm living."

"Where are you living?"

"I'm living with an old school friend of mine. He has a horrible disease, and his daughter is going to Hogwarts this year, so he needs some help." Draco raised his eyebrow. This story sounded strangely familiar.

"I think I know this daughter. Hey, Cascade!' Draco called for the maid, who came to the door almost immediately.

"Yes?" Cascade asked, looking at Draco.

Draco turned to his mom and said, "This girl is able to go to Hogwarts this year because someone showed up to take care of her horribly diseased father. Does that sound familiar?" Then he turned to look at Cascade. "My mom here is taking care of a horribly diseased man so that is daughter can go to Hogwarts. I see a possible connection."

Narcissa turned to Cascade and asked, "Who's your father, dear?"

"Remus Lupin." Narcissa smiled and Draco's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, we are talking about the same man. I am indeed taking care of Remus."

Draco walked into the house and left the two girls to talk about the stupid

werewolf. He saw an open piece of parchment. He just couldn't help but read it.

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy Birthday! I can't wait to see you. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but you're the only friend I have. Oh, and Terrianna. I can't wait to start Hogwarts! Draco Malfoy is just like you described him. I think he can sense that there's something strange about me. See you soon!**

**Love,**

**Cascade**

"Draco," Cascade said as she walked into the kitchen. "Your mom wants to say goodbye." Then she noticed that he was leaning over her letter.

"So there's something strange about you is there?" He said, giving her the Malfoy smirk.


	2. Chapter Two

**Okay, I must make this clear to all of you... THIS IS NOT MY WRITING!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer One: The following writing, the characters Cascade and Terrianna are not mine. They all belong to my cousin, Aryn, who, rather unfortunalty, can't figure out the child blocks on her thingy, and can't get into She has set me, her cousin, Karina, to post this story. I DID NOT WRITE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just making that clear.**

**Disclaimer Two: Harry Potter does not belong to my cousin or me.**

**Okay, y'all know all that up there, and there really isn't anything new to tell you, so read and review!!!!!**

Chapter 2

"You read my letter?!" Cascade cried then narrowed her eyes menacingly. "How dare you!"

"Well, you did leave it lying out on the table!" Draco replied, glaring at her.

"That gives you no right to read it! Have you ever heard of manners? Oh, wait. I forgot you're a MALFOY!!!!" Cascade yelled.

"If you hadn't left it out on the table I wouldn't have read it!" Draco yelled back. "And if the information in it is so personal, then you shouldn't put it in a letter!"

Cascade didn't reply. She couldn't argue with that logic. She just grabbed the letter and put it in her pocket. Then she curtsied stiffly. "If Master Malfoy would entertain himself for an hour or so, I'll have dinner ready by the time your father gets home." She said coldly and opened the refrigerator.

So Draco walked up to his room and kicked the door shut.

"She's friends with Potter and a daughter of that stinky, mean, horrible werewolf. I should have known," Draco said aloud, "And she's a werewolf herself. I can tell!"

About two hours later, Draco heard the door open and then Cascade called up the stairs,

"Master Malfoy, dinner!"

Draco walked down the long stairs and into the living room where a salad on the table was waiting for him. His father was in the hallway, taking off his cloak. He was swaying side to side, and Draco could tell immediately that he was drunk. He grabbed onto the wall to support him and started to walk to the dining room. About halfway there, he fell. He didn't try to get up. He just started babbling nonsense words. Draco rolled his eyes and went back to his salad. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cascade leave the kitchen and help his dad off the ground. She put her arm around his shoulders and helped him into the dining room. Draco's eating pattern never faltered as she sat him down in a chair.

Cascade gave Draco a dirty look, and said, "Can you please watch you father while I get a potion to help him?"

Draco gave her a nod and she disappeared into the kitchen. Draco watch as his dad sat at the end of the table, swaying side to side, and saying things like "Did you mow the lawn," or "Fix the leg". Then he started bawling. Draco just stared at him as he sobbed into a napkin.

Just then, Cascade walked back in, carrying a tray with 3 cups and a small potion bottle.

One of the cups held Butterbeer, one held water and the other one was filled with a dark red liquid that looked a lot like wine.

"That's not wine for Dad, is it?" Draco asked and Cascade gave him another dirty look.

"Oh course not. I'm not stupid. It's not wine and it's for me anyway."

"Well excuse me." Cascade ignored Draco and set the Butterbeer by his plate.

Then she put a few drops of potion in the cup. She sat down in a chair and said cautiously, "Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius looked up at the girl and said "Why did I do it? He's evil and twisted!!!!! If I didn't she'd still be here and my son would love me! But now it's too late!!!!! He has control! I can't walk away! I've become part of him! He hasn't fulfilled his part of the bargain! I need help! Ooohhh, how did I end up like this! Curse him! My life is beyond repair! I hurt even when I'm feeling no pain! I should just kill myself!"

After this outburst, Lucius went into more nonsense babbling sobbing uncontrollably. Cascade knew that unless she could get him to calm down, she couldn't get him to drink the potion, therefore he would be up all night puking and yelling. "Music calms the soul of every beast," Draco heard Cascade mutter, then she began to sing softly,

"I got a feeling, my head is reeling,

My heart is screaming,

I'm about to bust loose,

Bottled up emotion,

It's more than a notion,

It starts with I and ends with a U,

I got a feeling, are you feeling it to?"

Lucius stopped crying and talking and listened to Cascade sing. When she finished he said, "More! More!" Cascade looked at Draco who shrugged.

"Okay, but when I'm done you have to drink this potion." Cascade said to Mr. Malfoy who nodded his head. So Cascade started up again:

"Floor board is filled with baby toys, empty coke bottles and coffee cups,

Driving through rain with no radio,

Trying not to wake her up.

Cell phone says low battery, God what if I break down?

I'm just looking for an exit with a lota lights,

A safe little interstate town.

Just a cheap hotel, with a single bed, and cable TV.

It's good enough for me and Emily."

Cascade stopped and gave Lucius the cup he drank it down and became his normal self. Cascade began shaking. Draco looked at her. It wasn't cold enough for her to be shaking that much. Then her eyes rolled back in her head. Her hand went up and grabbed the cup. She drank all the liquid and then ran into the kitchen. Draco just stared after her.


End file.
